-Pokémon Dungeon- Symbol of Hope
by Chiharo12
Summary: When Symboline is transported to the world of Pokémon as a Bulbasaur, discovering why this happened is only part of her problem. She's not the only one this has happened to, and it seems time is running out... Will she and her new friend Pan be able to overcome the disaster that now threatens the world? Only time will tell. And, that's not on their side either.
1. Prologue

**Welcome to my first-ever Pokémon fanfic!**

**I want to thank Darkness Oversoul for inspiring me to recreate the prologue and first two chapters for this, so I could start typing and posting it! =D**

**Disclaimer: I, Setsuna, Chiharo12, whatever, do not own anything of or belonging to the Pokémon franchise. M'kay?**

* * *

><p>-Pokémon Dungeon-<p>

Symbol of Hope

Prologue: Symboline

_Where am I?_

_Am I dreaming this?_

_What's going on…?_

_I feel a pleasant breeze…_

_What does it mean?_

… _I hear a voice from somewhere…_

_I wonder who it is?_

"… Excuse me… Please, wake up. Come on… wake up."

. . .

A young Cyndaquil sat beside the unmoving form of a sleeping Bulbasaur, worry etched all over his features. He gasped excitedly, when the Bulbasaur began to stir.

"You're finally awake! Great!" he cheered, in a young male's voice.

The Bulbasaur glanced around, ruby eyes wide. _Wh-where is this…?_

"You were passed out here," the Cyndaquil said. "I'm glad to see you awake!" Grinning, he continued, "I'm Pan. Glad to make your acquaintance!"

The Bulbasaur simply stared at him, face completely blank.

Calming down a bit, he asked, "… And, you are? I've never seen you before."

"I…," the Bulbasaur squeaked, in a young female's voice. "I-I'm a… humanoid."

Pan raised an eye ridge. "Huh? A humanoid? But… you look like a normal Bulbasaur in every way, to me."

She ran over to a nearby creek and peered down at her reflection, utterly confused as realization dawned on her. _It… It's true…_, her mind freaked. _I've turned into a Bulbasaur! But… why? I don't remember anything…_

"Um…," Pan said, bringing her back to what was, apparently, reality. "You're kind weird… just saying. Anyway… your name? What's your name?"

_Uh… my name? _she pondered. _Oh! That's right, my name is…_

She smiled. "I'm Symboline."

"Oh," he returned. "Symboline, huh? Well…" He began laughing, "That's a pretty funny name!"

Symboline simply stared at him, stupefied to no end. _My name is… funny?_


	2. Chapter One

**Yeah, if you couldn't tell, I based this off of Red Rescue Team. There will be a lot of the original characters (if not all) and a lot of my own OC's.**

* * *

><p>Chapter One: To the Rescue!<p>

_There will always be pain and grief,_

_Coming upon you as a thief._

_Even when least expected, there will be,_

_Something to hinder or to worry me._

_Down Life's highway, it can be hard to tread,_

_Sometimes, you cling on with only a thread._

_You can only hope that one day you will find,_

_Life is pleasant, not unkind._

_Keep clinging on to Life's rope,_

_As you are our soul Symbol of Hope._

"Somebody! Please! Help me!" a frightened, womanly voice called, frantically.

Pan pointed past Symboline. "Huh? I hear shouts from over there…"

A Butterfree flew frenetically over to the two young Pokémon.

"What's the matter?" Pan questioned, worriedly.

"It's horrible!" Butterfree cried. "My Caterpie, my _baby_, he fell into a cavern!"

"_What?!_" he exclaimed, not liking the sound of this.

Taking a deep breath, she explained, "A huge fissure opened in the ground and my Caterpie fell in!" Sobbing again, she said, "He's too young to crawl out by himself! And, when I went back to get him… Pokémon suddenly attacked me!"

"You were attacked? By other _Pokémon_?!" It was all too much for the Cyndaquil.

"They… must be enraged by the fissure… and out of control!" Butterfree told him. "That's what I think. But… I'm not strong enough to fend off those wild Pokémon… What will become of my baby? What am I to do?! Oh dear, oh dear…"

"This sounds real bad!" Pan decided, turning to the silent Symboline. "We have to go help!"

"Oh, um, okay," she returned, with a nod.

. . .

On their way through the woods, there were a lot of Pokémon- _mean _Pokémon. Though, the only ones Pan and Symboline really came across were Pidgeys, Sunkerns, and Wurples. The two did their best to avoid them, but did have to tangle with a few here and there.

It wasn't long until they found what they were looking for.

A Caterpie, curled up in a corner, cried quietly to himself. "Mommy… where are you?"

"Look!" Symboline told Pan, catching sight of Caterpie.

Caterpie perked up at the sound of voices.

"Hi!" Pan greeted. "We came to rescue you."

"Huh?" he squeaked.

"Your mom's waiting," the Cyndaquil explained. "Let's get you out of here!"

"Okay!" he agreed, happily.

. . .

"My baby's safe…," Butterfree sighed, full of relief. "I'm sorry; I don't know how I could ever thank you properly…"

"Oh, that's okay!" Pan assured her. "It's been dangerous lately with sudden quakes and fissures like that one. It was great to find your little boy unharmed."

Butterfree smiled gratefully. "Please, may I have your names, at least?"

He nodded, giving her a smile of his own. "I'm Pan. And, this is Symboline," he told her, gesturing to them with their names.

Caterpie gazed at them, eyes sparkling gleefully. "… Cool…"

Symboline and Pan looked back to him, ever-so-slightly confused.

_He's, uh… staring at me adoringly…_, Symboline thought. _Those sparkly eyes… It's kind of embarrassing… _Smiling, she decided, _But, this doesn't feel bad, either. It's like I'm a hero! Helping Pokémon in trouble might be a good experience._

"Thank you! Pan and Symboline!" Caterpie cheered, bouncing around excitedly.

"I know it isn't really enough, but this is a token of our thanks," Butterfree said. "Please accept it."

She handed Pan three berries: an oran, pecha, and rawst.

"Thank you so, so much. Good-bye."

And, with that, she and her son left.

Once they were out of sight, Pan turned to Symboline, a goofy grin on his face. "Thank you for helping! I'm glad I met you, Symboline!"


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two: Welcome Home!

Pan and Symboline had left the Tiny Woods just a bit ago.

"So… uh… What are you going to do?" the Cyndaquil asked his new friend. "Do you have any plans?"

She pondered his question for a moment, until a look that said "no, not really" crossed her face.

"… Listen, Symboline," Pan said, stopping and placing a paw on her shoulder. "If you don't have a place to stay, you could come with me."

"Really?" she questioned, eyes lighting up. "You would let me stay with you?"

"Of course!" he laughed. "Come on. This way."

. . .

It wasn't long before the two of them came upon a cute little hut surrounded by beautiful greenery.

"Well," Pan said, "this is the place."

Ruby eyes shining jovially, Symboline thought, _Wow! I can't explain it, but I'm happy! I'm a humanoid, but I like this place! I feel weirdly happy! It might be an instinct thing for Pokémon… Maybe this is what it feels like to want to way your tail! It doesn't matter! I'm happy! Maybe I feel that way because I'm Bulbasaur!_

Pan turned to his friend, smiling. "Oh, Symboline. You're impressed, aren't you? Heh. I thought so. I thought this would be a good place for you to live. I was sure you would like it."

He then proceeded to explain what everything was…

"… And, this is the mailbox. They deliver mail from other Pokémon here. You know, just like the fissure Caterpie fell into… For some reason, there have been many natural disasters lately. Because of that, many Pokémon are suffering. I want to help Pokémon in these tough times. I want to help change things so all Pokémon can live in peace."

He took a moment to compose himself. "So, uh… Well, I liked how you handled yourself when we rescued Caterpie. Would you like to join me on a rescue team? Symboline, with you, I think we could even become the world's best rescue team. How about it?"

She smiled, blushing a little bit. "I… think I would like that," she squeaked.

A goofy grin crossed the Cyndaquil's face. "Perfect! That's it, then! We're partners in our rescue team from now on, Symboline! Glad to have you on board!"

"I'm happy to _be_ on board," she returned. Rising up onto her hind legs and giving him a hug, she said, "Thank you, Pan. I can't tell you how much I appreciate this."

Blushing slightly, he told her, "N-no problem! I'm glad to help."

Letting Pan go and standing normally again, she replied, "It means a lot to me."

"Yeah. Me too. Welcome home, Symboline!"

And, that is how… Symboline and Pan began their careers together as a rescue team…


	4. Chapter Three

**Yes, The Erinye. I got it from 'The Erinyes' in either Greek or Roman, which means 'The Furies'. I forget which. But, hey, it's an ancient language either way.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Three: The Erinye<p>

Symboline woke up the next morning to find Pan gone. She peered down at herself.

"… I'm still the same. I mean, the way I look… I'm still Bulbasaur. Why was I turned into a Pokémon?" she asked the empty house. "Hmm… I don't understand any of this… Oh, well. I suppose I should go out and see what Pan's up to."

So, she walked through the door. And, what met Symboline's eyes made no sense to her whatsoever. Pan was… sleeping on the grass sidewalk in front of their home.

"Uuuh… Pan?" she asked, poking him.

Pan shot up. "Hunh? Oh, no!" He turned to his disturbed friend. "Hahaha, sorry about that! I was just so excited; I've been up since dawn… Guess I must of fell asleep!"

_He did what?!_ Symboline thought.

"Anyway," he continued, "our rescue team officially begins! Let's do this ri-"

He stopped abruptly. "I forgot. We still don't have a team name. Hmm… What do you think we should call ourselves, Symboline?"

She thought for a moment. Then… the light went on! "How about 'The Erinye'?"

"Hmm… I like it! But, what's it mean?"

"It means 'The Fury' in some kind of ancient language. Don't remember which… Maybe Greek?" she pondered.

Pan made a funny face at that. "Wait, wait, wait. Are you telling me that you have no idea where you came from, yet you still remember Greek?" He shook his head. "You confuse me."

The understatement of the year…

There was an awkward pause, until Pan said, "… So, anyway… We don't have any job offers yet… Hahahaha… Oh, yeah! Maybe there's something in the mailbox…"

So, he walked over to the front of the mailbox and pulled something out. "I knew it would be here! It's the Rescue Team Starter Set!" Pan turned to Symboline. "You always get one when you start a rescue team."

He opened the starter set and there were two Rescue Team Badges inside it. After that, he pulled out a couple toolboxes and then an issue of Pokémon News.

"Yeah! There's all sorts of good stuff in it!" the Cyndaquil exclaimed. "The Rescue Team Badge… it's proof you're in a rescue team. The toolboxes too… you can use them for keeping items you find in dungeons. I'll put the stuff Butterfree gave us in one of 'em. We might as well put them to good use. Items are really useful. Let's use them on our adventures. And, we have a copy of the Pokémon News. It has lots of useful information for rescuers. If you want to read it later, I'll put it in the mailbox. And, let's see… Is there any other mail…? Did we miss anything?"

Pan checked the mailbox again, and… it was empty. "Okay, so there isn't any mail for us after all…" He turned to Symboline again. "If there were any rescue jobs, we would be getting mail, but… I guess no one knows us because we just started this team. Hahaha…"

They heard the sound of flapping.

"Huh? What's up?" Pan asked, looking around.

Then, Pelipper came, landed on the mailbox, put something in, with a _clunk_, and flew away.

"Maybe this is it… Symboline, how about checking the mailbox?"

Symboline nodded and stepped over to it. She pulled something out.

"Maybe it's a rescue job request?!" Pan questioned, hopefully. "Come on, what's it say?"

So, she read the letter:

"BZZ BZZ BZZ! I HEARD ABOUT YOU FROM CATERPIE. PLEASE. WE NEED YOUR HELP. MAGNEMITE IS IN TROUBLE. A STRANGE ELECTROMAGNETIC WAVE FLOWED THROUGH A DUNGEON… AND IT STUCK TOGETHER MAGNEMITE AND MAGNEMITE… THAT ISN'T ENOUGH TO FORM A MAGNETON. IT'S NOT COMPLETE THE WAY IT IS NOW. PLEASE. WE NEED HELP. BZZ BZZ BZZ.

FROM MAGNEMITE'S FRIEND."

"What do you think?" Pan asked. "Should we go for it?"

Symboline nodded happily. "Yeah! Let's go!"

"That's what I want to hear! Let's do this right!"


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four:

Thunderwave Cave

Pan and Symboline ran to Thunderwave Cave as fast as they could. As they made it to the opening of the cavern, two Magnemites met their gaze.

One of the Magnemites said, "OH, YOU ARE HERE. BZZBZZ! MY FRIENDS ARE IN THIS CAVERN. BZZBZZ. MY FRIENDS SHOULD BE ON BASE FLOOR SIX. PLEASE, HELP THEM! BZBZBZZZT!"

And so, they marched onward! Right as they entered, there was a Rattata. And, the first words out of Symboline's mouth were, "Yay! Rattata!"

Pan watched, with a much-more-than-stupefied look on his face, as she ran up to it like she was going to give him a hug. And, lone behold, the Rattata bit her.

Symboline yelped, "Ooww! It bit me!"

Pan face-palmed himself, as he thought, _I don't believe this!_ "Well," he said, "hit him back!"

She did, but she didn't seem like she wanted to. _At all_.

The dumbfounded Cyndaquil that was her partner thought, _Okay, I know some Pokémon don't like fighting, but she acts like she'd rather get beaten up. Does she only fight because I tell her to?_

After Symboline drove the Rattata off, she looked over in the corner at a tile, asking, "What's that?"

To which Pan face-palmed himself again, replying, "It's a Wonder Tile." _Does she have amnesia or something? Why doesn't she remember anything from before I met her?_

So, she stepped on the tile and, believe it or not, _nothing happened_.

A little while later, she walked up to something else and asked, "What's this?"

Pan couldn't see, so he moved around her to look. And, _not making this up_, it was an apple. For a moment, he thought Symboline was just pulling his leg, but she just stared at him blank-faced.

"It's an apple," he returned. _How in the world could you forget what an apple is?! I mean, she isn't asking me about rocks or trees._

There wasn't really anything else interesting on the rest of the first floor- just a few more rabid rats.

On the second floor, Poochyenas started showing up. Symboline got a good hit on one and he took off running. She was getting into the swing of things.

On the third floor, the two started running into Voltorbs and Nidoran. Symboline was really getting the hang of fighting, but still looked kind of sick having to do it, puzzling Pan to no end.

Later, on the fourth floor, they ran into an Elekid. And, in the middle of Symboline trying to talk him out of hitting them, he used Quick Attack on her! Pan was proud to see her stand up for herself.

On the fifth floor, the two ran into a Plusle. Pan knew that they were dangerous, but she sounded so cute, and it was hard for him to hit her, even though she was trying her darnedest to kill them. He kind of sympathized with Symboline then.

The first words out of the little Bulbasaur's mouth after the Plusle ran off were, "What's that?"

She had dropped a Sleep Seed. So, Pan told her. He decided he was just going to start explaining anything new they came across- save her the time of asking.

Just after that, they found a Blast Seed. Pan told her that, when you eat it, you will burp up an explosion in front of you. She put it in her toolbox like it was going to explode.

Fortunately, it turned out that the Magnemites they were sent to rescue weren't much farther ahead…

And so, they helped the Magnemites out of the cave and separated them.

"OUR BODIES SEPARATED. BZBZBZZ. REJOICE! BZBZBZZT!" one sang, happily.

"YAY! BZBZBZZT" the other echoed.

"YAY! BZBZBZZT!" one of their friends cheered.

"BE THANKFUL, YOU TWO," the other friend said. He turned to The Erinye. "YOU ARE OUT HERO. THANK YOU. BZBZBZZ!"

After receiving five hundred Poké and a Reviver Seed, the two young Pokémon headed back home.

Once back, Pan said, "Boy, I'm sure glad our first rescue went well today. I have to admit, since that was our first job as a rescue team, I was really nervous. I'm wiped out. Let's go get some rest."

As the two headed inside their house, Pan thought, _Symboline… I think maybe she got hit on the head and it did more than unjog her memory. Was she always like this? Hmm. I don't know. But, she's just so… nice. What happened to her? Why was she just lying out in the open like that, without any parents? I'm keeping an eye on her, but… I'm worried about her. Hmm. I guess thinking about it won't help. Better get some sleep._

Symboline waited until Pan fell asleep before she said, "Hello? Um… I don't know if you're listening, but… I don't understand why I'm a Bulbasaur, or why I don't remember my previous life, but… I just feel I should say… it's really nice that I am able to help Pokémon in need. But, I deeply wish that I wouldn't have to hurt Pokémon. Could you make the mean Pokémon nice? I'd really, really like that. But, uh, if you don't listen to Pokémon… sorry to bother you… I need a hug…"


	6. Chapter Five

**This is just kind of introducing everyone at the square, but it's also important for showing a lot of Symboline's personality. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Five: Hi!<p>

Symboline was floating in what looked like a green… uh, liquid? Haze? Whatever. But… it was just so comfortable.

"… Where… Where am I?" she asked herself. "Maybe… is this a dream…?"

She heard a voice. "… Oh? There's someone here. Who is it…? Someone I know…? …Hmm… I can't remember…"

The next morning…

Symboline sat up on the bed. She found Pan was already up and at it again.

"I think I dreamt something… but I can't quite remember what that dream was about…" She pondered it for a moment. Then, with a smile, said, "Oh, well. Today's another day of rescues!"

Symboline went outside. "I wonder if we have any mail? Better check!" So, she did.

Pan walked up behind her. "Good morning, Symboline! You're sure up early." Noticing her in front of the mailbox, he realized, "Oh! You checked the mailbox, did you? … So, what's the word? Are there any rescue jobs in there for us?"

She gave him a sad look in return.

"Huh? It was empty?!" he exclaimed. "Awww… Well, I suppose so. After all, we only just started up…"

On a happier note, the Cyndaquil said, "Well, no point in moping, I guess. Let's go check Pokémon Square. There should be a lot of jobs posted at the Pelipper Post Office. Let's go."

"Can I say hi to everyone?" Symboline asked, giving her partner Skitty eyes.

"Alright, alright. Just stop looking at me like that, okay?" Pan returned, with a smile.

"Yay!" she cheered.

And so, they went to Pokémon Square.

"Hi, Kecleon!" Symboline greeted, coming up to the green brother.

"Good morning!" he sang. "How may I serve you, today?"

"Will you buy some stuff from me?" she asked.

"Ah, very well! What do you want to sell?"

Rummaging through her tool box, she said, "Um… I can give you these Blast Seeds, a Stun Seed, and some berries."

"Good! Done deal! Thank you so much!" he sang, happily.

"Yay! Money!" Symboline chimed.

"May I help you with anything else?"

"Can I see what you're selling?"

"Ah, very well! Feel free to examine my merchandise!"

Eyes lighting up, the little Bulbasaur exclaimed, "Ooohh! Can I have that Reviver Seed and those apples?"

"They are yours for the taking. Thank you so much! Do you need anything else?"

"No. Thank you! Um… I think I'm good now!"

"Please call again!"

She went over to the pinkish Kecleon. "Hi, shiny Kecleon!"

"How are you?"

She smiled gleefully. "I'm good! Um... what are _you _selling?"

"Ah, very well! Do examine my merchandise. I have chosen it with pride!" he sang, equally cheerful as his brother.

After taking a moment, she responded, "Um, not right now, but thank you!"

"Thank you so much! Please do visit again!"

The Erinye walked a little further into the center of the square.

"Oh, look!" Symboline called. "Pokémon in Pokémon Square! Let's say hi!"

So, the two came up to a Lombre, who said, "I don't know why, but there've been many natural disasters lately. A lot of Pokémon have gone wild and become violent because the disasters scared them… It's a mean world out there."

Next came the Snubbull. "Ah, going to the Pelipper Post Office? They just posted a ton of new rescue jobs."

And, finally, the Bellsprout. "There was a forest fire not too long ago. It was terrible. Luckily, Blastoise and Feraligatr were able to douse it quickly… But, it could have been much worse if they were slower getting there."

Symboline turned to Pan with a sad look on her face.

To which, he said, "Aww, cheer up, Symboline. That's what we're here to stop!"

She smiled.

They continued walking and came up to the Felicity Bank. "Hi, Persian!" Symboline greeted, beaming ecstatically.

"How may I serve you?" he asked.

"Um, I don't want to lose any of my money… Can you keep it safe for me?" she returned.

"How much do you wish to deposit?"

She tilted her head. "Uuuhh… deposit?"

Pan sighed. "He means, how much do you want to give him."

Symboline smiled again. "Oh! Um, all of this!"

"Two thousand three hundred Poké. Very well. I will guard it jealously. I await your next visit."

"Alright, come on, Symboline," Pan urged her.

So, they walked down to Gulpin's. "Hi, Gulpin!" the little Bulbasaur called.

"Hello! How may I help you?"

"What do you do, aside from link moves?"

"I can help you remember forgotten moves! I… well, when Pokémon remember… I love seeing that instant! That look of enlightenment! That amazed look of pleasure! I run this business because I live to see that moment!" he replied, excitedly.

"Oh… um… are you able to help me remember… other things?"

"No, sorry, I only handle moves. Why? What did you forget?"

Her face fell. "Oh… never mind."

"Hey, it's okay, Symboline," Pan reassured her. "Cheer up! Come on, I want to introduce you to someone nice."

The two walked a little to the left to Kangaskhan Storage.

"Hi, Kangaskhan!" the little Bulbasaur greeted.

_Well, if there's one thing she hasn't forgotten, it's Pokémon…_, Pan decided. _But, still, why the apple?!_

"Hello, sweetie," Kangaskhan returned, with a cheerful smile. "What can I do for you?"

"Um, could you take everything except this apple and Oran Berry and put it in storage?"

"Of course! Stored away! Anything else, dear?"

Symboline's eyes wandered over to a small diary that didn't seems to belong to anyone. "Oh, uh… I really like that diary… Uh, well…"

"Would you like it, honey?"

"Um, y-yes."

"It's yours, then!" She handed it to the little Pokémon.

"Thank you!"

"It was my pleasure! Anything else, dear?"

"Um, no, thank you."

"Thank you, sweetie! Please come again!"

While walking back to the middle of the square, Symboline said, "She's nice! I'd really like to give her a hug!"

"I'm glad," Pan responded.

"Yeah. But, I… I was kind of scared."

"Well, maybe next time, then. We should go to the post office now."

Symboline turned her gaze to the left, asking, "That's where Whiscash is, right?"

"Uh, yeah. Why?"

"Yay! Whiscash!"

"Let's go to the post offi- Hey, wait!"

Symboline took off running towards Whiscash's pond. By the time Pan caught up, Whiscash was saying, "I've heard fissures have opened up in the ground here and there. They're trouble for everyone. It worries me to no end, thinking that children will fall down into them…"

"Have no fear, Mr. Whiscash!" Symboline assured him, with a cheerful smile. "We'll save the kids!"

"Huff… Huff…," Pan panted. _She can sure run when she wants to…_

She turned to the Cyndaquil. "Want to go to the post office now?"

He nodded. "Uh, yeah. That's kind of where I've been trying to go all morning."

"Okay! Let's go!" she chimed.

Pan face-palmed himself once again. _Does she have ADD or something? Sheesh!_

* * *

><p><strong>Oh yeah, when I said Skitty eyes, I didn't actually mean eyes like that. It was just a good substitute for 'kitty'.<strong>


	7. Chapter Six

**Yay! Going on more missions! I'm glad so many people have read this already. And, yes, I will be adding my own flair to this story, I just have to set a foundation for it first. M'kay?**

* * *

><p>Chapter Six:<p>

Decisions, Decisions

"Oh, wow!" Pan exclaimed. "Snubbull wasn't lying, just look at all of these rescue jobs!"

Symboline gazed up at the bulletin board mournfully. "Why are there so many Pokémon in trouble?" she asked.

"Hmm. I guess it's because there's been so many natural disasters lately. It would make sense," the Cyndaquil replied.

She wore the same sad look as before.

"It's okay, Symboline. Like I said earlier, that's what we're here to fix!" he said, trying to ease his partner.

Her face brightened. "Yeah!"

Looking back at the board, she questioned, "So, how do we get jobs?"

"Heh heh! You just take the ones you want and accept them," Pan answered.

"'Kay!" the little Bulbasaur said, happily.

"For the time being, we should stick with the jobs posted here. After we do, our team will become pretty well-known. We may even get offers in our mailbox," he explained, getting more excited with every sentence. "Why don't you go ahead and pick some?"

Symboline nodded and took several. After doing so, she turned to her partner, stating, "Let's look inside!"

"Huh? Inside the post office? Uh, sure, we can do that," he returned.

So, they went in and, at the sight of the Pelippers, Symboline exclaimed, "Yay, Pelippers!"

Pan smiled at her enthusiasm. "Okay, now that you've seen them, let's get to work and help some Pokémon."

"Okay!" she agreed.

Back at base…

"So, which ones do you want to do first?" Pan questioned. "The two at the Tiny Woods or the two at Thunderwave Cave?"

"Hmm," she pondered, as she looked over all of the rescue missions.

A little Buneary named Plio got lost in the Tiny Woods. Not only that, an Axew named Rokai and his friend, a Larvitar named Toshiaki, had gotten separated there too.

On the other hand, in Thunderwave Cave, a Pikachu, no name mentioned, couldn't find his way out and needed assistance. The last one was an Eevee named Zeena who was in great need of an apple so she could continue on.

"Oh! I know!" Symboline finally said. "The Tiny Woods missions won't take very long, so let's do those first. Then we'll go to Thunderwave Cave."

Pan nodded. "That sounds like a great idea. Let's go!"

"Yeah!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm... I wonder who the Unnamed Pikachu is?<strong>


	8. Chapter Seven

**Yay! 'Nother chapter! I hope everyone enjoys it. ^ ^**

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven:<p>

Mission: Let's Do This!

Symboline and Pan set out to the Tiny Woods as fast as possible. There, they were met by a little Axew.

"Hi. You must be Rokai," Pan said.

He nodded. "Did you come to help me find Toshiaki?"

Symboline gave a nod of her own. "Yup!"

"Are you alright traveling with us?" Pan asked.

The little guy nodded again.

"Alright!" Symboline chimed. "Let's do this!"

As they were walking, Pan questioned Rokai, "Where was the last place you saw your friend?"

The Axew pondered this a moment, then answered, "I think we were on base floor two."

"It won't be much longer before we get there," Symboline stated.

But, before they could go any further, the little Bulbasaur froze, a wild look in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Pan asked, becoming worried.

Then, without warning, Pokémon came out from all around them- very _angry_ looking Pokémon. "It's a Monster House!" Pan exclaimed.

"M-Monster House?!" Rokai yelped.

"Just stay behind us," the Cyndaquil told him.

Luckily, all of them were low levels. A tackle to each was all it took. After all of the Pokémon vacated the area, Pan turned to Symboline, saying, "Way to go, Symboline! That was awesome. But… how did you know they were coming?"

The little Bulbasaur, now calm again, shook her head, admitting, "I don't really know. I just got this weird feeling that something was coming."

Her partner made a funny face. "Geez, Symboline. You just keep getting weirder and weirder."

"Heh heh!" she giggled. "Is that a compliment or an insult?"

He shrugged. "Beats me. I guess you just take it the way you want."

"Okay then," she decided, smiling, "thanks for the compliment."

All of them gave a joyful laugh. Then, Pan, becoming serious again, said, "Come one, let's keep going."

Symboline and Rokai nodded.

They made it to the second floor without any more trouble and easily located the lost Larvitar.

"Toshiaki!" Rokai called, ecstatically.

"Rokai!" he called back, equally enthusiastic.

Symboline smiled at Pan who smiled in return. After a few moments, the Cyndaquil said, "So, do you want us to send you out of here now?"

"Yeah, we have a Buneary we need to go save," Symboline added.

"Actually," Rokai returned, "could we help you?"

Pan and Symboline glanced at each other. Then, with a bright smile, the Bulbasaur replied, "Sure! The more the merrier!"

"Yay!" the two little guys cheered.

"Well, if you're coming, let's get a move on," Pan said.

"Yeah! Let's go rescue Plio!" Symboline agreed.


	9. Chapter Eight

**Woot! Two chapters typed in one day. As always, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight: Aaaawwww!<p>

"Hey, Pan. I hear someone crying up ahead!" Symboline exclaimed.

"I hear it too," Toshiaki agreed.

"Let's hurry, then," Pan said.

And, lone behold, just a few paces further, the four found a little crying Buneary.

Pan and Symboline came up to either side of her. "Hey, you okay?" the Cyndaquil asked.

She shifted her gaze up, replying, "Did you come here to help me?"

He nodded. "You bet we did! You're Plio, right?"

Plio gave a nod of her own, then sprung up and gave him a hug.

"Aaaawwww!" Symboline chimed, as Rokai and Toshiaki laughed.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" the little Buneary cheered, happily.

"Uh-huh. Just doing my job," Pan returned, blushing.

"Heh heh!" Symboline giggled. "Ready to go home now?"

Plio's gaze shifted to the ground, her face saddening. "Oh, um… I don't really have one…," she said, quietly.

"What?!" Pan exclaimed.

"Well, um, you could come with us," Rokai suggested.

The Buneary smiled. "You would really let me?!"

The Axew nodded. "Yup! I'm sure my parents wouldn't mind."

She bounced around happily, delightedly squealing, "Yay! Thank you!"

"Alright, then. Let's go," Pan said, holding up his Rescue Badge. A bright light filled the woods, as they were transported back to town.

. . .

"Thanks for helping me find Toshiaki," Rokai said, with a smile, handing them an Oran Berry and two hundred fifty Poké.

"It was our pleasure!" Symboline returned, happily.

"I don't have any money, but you can have this," Plio said, handing the Bulbasaur a box-looking thing. "I found it. I hope it helps."

Taking the box and smiling, she replied, "Thank you!"

"We'll see you later," Pan stated. "Be careful on your way home!"

"Okay!" the three little Pokémon responded, taking their leave.

The Cyndaquil turned to his partner. "Now, we need to go to Thunderwave Cave."

"Okay! I'll deposit the money, then we can leave," Symboline said.

"Alright. Let's go save some Pokémon!" Pan cheered.


	10. Chapter Nine

**Yay! Bringing in some OC's! Enjoy! ^ ^**

* * *

><p>Chapter Nine: Mari<p>

At the entrance to Thunderwave Cave…

"Are you ready, Symboline?" Pan asked his partner.

She nodded. "As I'll ever be."

So, they began walking towards the cavern. Until… "Stop right there!" a female's voice commanded.

The Bulbasaur and Cyndaquil froze, glancing around frantically. "Who's there?!" Pan called. "Show yourself!"

The bushes to the left of them rustled, as three Pokémon stepped out- a Pikachu, Torchic, and Mightyena. The Pikachu stepped forward, a pretty small one in Pan's opinion. Though, he realized, Symboline was the same size.

"What do you think you're doing?" the Pikachu, obviously female, demanded, rather harshly.

"We're currently on a rescue mission to save a Pikachu and assist an Eevee," Pan returned. "You wouldn't happen to be that Pikachu, would you?"

"Of course I'm not!" she replied, making a "do I look like I need saving?" face.

"Okay, um… Who are you, then?" the Cyndaquil questioned.

"Tell us who you are first," was her answer.

"I am Pan and this is Symboline. We're The Erinye!" he stated, proudly.

"I'm Mari, leader of Team Delta Force. The Torchic is Kari and the Mightyena is Ari."

"Nice to meet you," Symboline said, with a smile.

Mari studied the equally small Bulbasaur, a confused look etched on her features. "Have we met before?" she asked, tilting her head. "I feel like I know you."

Actually, Symboline had the same feeling, as well. She just couldn't remember. "Sorry, uh, I don't really know."

"Yeah, um, Symboline can't remember anything from before a few days ago," Pan attempted to explain.

Mari's eyes grew wide. "You mean, you too?"

"Huh?!" the Cyndaquil exclaimed. "The same thing happened to you?"

"Yeah," she said, fingering the red bandana tied around her neck – all of Team Delta Force wore one. "I just remember waking up in the middle of nowhere. Kari and Ari found me and we started a rescue team."

Symboline's eyes lit up in surprise. "That's the same thing that happened to me!"

"So, you're saying that you were a humanoid too?" Pan asked.

"Yup," Mari confirmed, with a nod.

"Well, since you're here, do you want to help us with our rescue missions?" he returned.

She smiled, her aqua eyes shining. "Sure! Sounds like fun!" She looked back at her teammates who nodded.

Pan smiled back at her, kind of liking the fiery Pikachu. He noticed that she had tufts of long fur that spiked out on her forehead. That, combined with her eyes and scarf, made her look kind of… cute.

Symboline nudged him. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah! Let's get going!"


	11. Chapter Ten

**Yay! 'Nother chapter for everyone. I want to thank everyone who's read this so far- already over one hundred hits! As, always, enjoy! =D**

* * *

><p>Chapter Ten:<p>

More of Them?!

"The rescue mission said that the unnamed Pikachu was on the third base floor," Pan recited.

"We're already on the second floor, so it won't be much longer," Mari said.

A few paces later, Symboline exclaimed, "Stairs!" and booked it for them, the others on tow.

Once on the third floor, the two teams began searching for the lost Pikachu.

Mari's ears perked up. "Hey! I hear voices!"

So, everyone followed, and, lo and behold, they reached the chamber of the cavern that had a Pikachu and… an Eevee.

The unnamed Pikachu wore a red and black hat with a blue design on the front. He (?) had bright brown eyes and spikey tufts of fur jutting out from under his hat.

The Eevee (Zeena?) had emerald eyes and wore a red and yellow flower in her hair known as an Axatara Inferno.

Pan approached them, asking, "Um, hi, would you happen to be the lost Pikachu? And you, is your name Zeena?"

Both Pokémon nodded, receiving a relieved sigh from the Cyndaquil. Smiling, he walked over to the Eevee, as Symboline stepped over to the Pikachu.

"Here's your apple," Pan said, handing it to her.

"Uh, thanks," she returned, smiling shyly.

"Ready to go?" Symboline asked.

Her partner nodded. "Yup." He turned to Team Delta Force. "Do you want to come too?"

Mari gave a nod of her own. "Sure!"

Just before Symboline used her badge to leave, Zeena yelled, "Wait!"

Everyone froze. "What is it?" Pan questioned, startled by her sudden outburst.

She blushed. "Oh, uh, I was just wondering… if, I… uh…"

"Do you want to come to?" Symboline asked for her.

The Eevee nodded. "Please?"

Pan let out a bark of laughter. "Of course! We're here to help you."

She smiled and joined the group.

Back at town…

"Hey, Mari, would you like us to show you where we live, so that you know?" Pan asked.

"That'd be great!" she replied, happily.

So, the group took a stroll to The Erinye's team base.

"Hey," Mari realized, "our house is actually really close to yours!"

"Really?" the Cyndaquil questioned.

"Yup! That'll make it even easier for our teams to see each other," she chimed.

Pan smiled, the turned to the other Pikachu. "So, what's your name?"

He gave him a blank look, pondered his question a moment, the returned, "I don't know," in a young male's voice.

"You don- What?!" Pan exclaimed, flustered. _Why does it seem like no one knows anything anymore?!_

"What? That's terrible!" Symboline gasped. "Do you have any idea what it starts with?"

"Uh… I think it starts with an 'A'," the much-more-than-confused Pikachu responded.

"Okay… How about 'Aero'?"

"I don't think so…"

"Aragon?"

"… No."

"Alyxile?"

"Uh-uh."

"Ace?"

"… N- Actually, I think it was close to that!"

"Do you have an idea, then?" the little Bulbasaur questioned, eagerly.

"A… A… A… sh… Ash! That's it!" the Pikachu cheered, triumphantly.

"Way to go!" Symboline chimed.

Mari's face grew confused again. "Hmm. Ash? That name sounds familiar too… Agh! By Arceus, why can't I remember anything?!" she fumed.

"You can't either?' Zeena spoke up.

Symboline's ruby eyes went wide. "That makes four of us, then," she stated.

"Four?' Pan questioned.

She nodded. "Yeah. Ash can't either."

"This is just too weird," the Cyndaquil sighed. "I mean, first I find you in the woods, with no memory except your name and that you were a humanoid. Then, we met Mari who had the same thing happen to her. And now, Zeena and Ash too? I'm telling you, that's not normal." _More of them?! My head's going to explode, if I don't get some logical answers about why this is happening! _He groaned.

"I see what you mean… It must be hard trying to understand everything," his partner said.

Pan studied the four humanoids-turned-Pokémon. They all seemed small for their a- Well, he didn't exactly know how old they were, so, "How old are all of you?"

"I'm twelve," Symboline answered.

"I'm eleven," Ash echoed.

"Me? I'm thirteen," Mari added.

"And, I'm also twelve," Zeena concluded.

Yup. They were small for their age. "You're kind of short…"

"Who cares about height?!" Mari fumed. "I can kick your butt from here to Mount Faraway, no matter my size!"

"Sorrysorrysorry!" he apologized, waving his arms frantically.

Everyone gave a cheerful laugh.

"Well, anyway, it's getting late. You two probably don't have anywhere to go, do you?" Pan asked.

"They can come stay with us," Mari said. "We aren't planning on doing anything tomorrow, anyway. So, might as well. At least until they find another place."

Zeena smiled and Ash nodded.

"We should probably get some rest. More rescuing tomorrow," Pan stated, enthusiastically.

"Okay," Mari replied. "See you later! Goodnight!"

"Goodnight!" Pan and Symboline called, waving.

Once inside their house, both young Pokémon set down their packs and lie down in the bed.

Symboline waited until her friend was asleep, before she started writing in her diary. She wrote everything that happened that day, then added some questions.

_Why am I a Bulbasaur? What about the other three? Are they here for the same reason I am?_


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Dang... This story has some of the longest chapters I've ever written. But, anywho, enjoy another chapter full of The Erinye and awesomeness! =D**

* * *

><p>Chapter Eleven: Mount Steel<p>

"… Again? Am I dreaming again…?" Symboline asked herself.

She heard that voice again.

"… It's that Pokémon again. Huh? They're… talking to me…? … I can't hear them clearly. What are they saying?"

Everything around her began shaking violently.

"Huh? It's shaking. An earthquake? Whoa! It's getting worse! For a dream, this feels so real, but…"

The next morning…

"Uhh… hello?" a male's voice asked.

Symboline shot up. Pan was already awake and in town.

_What was that voice?_ the little Bulbasaur wondered, glancing around.

"Hello? Uhh... you are Symboline… aren't you?"

She looked around again.

"Oh! You can't see us, of course! How very rude of us!"

Then, out of the blue, a Dugtrio popped out of the floor, making Symboline jump.

"We're pleased to meet you. We are Dugtrio. Last night, during the earthquake, our child, Diglett, was attacked… He was whisked away to the peak of a tall mountain. We couldn't possibly climb somewhere so high up… That is why we must call upon you for help, Symboline. Diglett was abducted by a Pokémon named Skarmory. It's a viley, vicious ruffian! Please to be careful. Please, we need your help! We must go!"

And… they did.

Symboline blinked a few times, trying to make heads or tails of what just happened. "… That was so sudden, there was no time to even say no… It's too bad. I should probably go," she decided.

She stepped outside and found Pan coming back from town. "Morning, Symboline!" he greeted, cheerful as ever.

"Good morning! Someone just asked me to go on a rescue mission!" she returned, just as happy.

"Huh? Really?!" he exclaimed, excitedly.

"Yes!" came a voice unfamiliar to Pan.

Dugtrio popped out of the ground in front of him, the Cyndaquil practically jumping out of his skin.

"Our child, Diglett, was kidnapped! He was taken to Mount Steel's summit! Please, we need your help! Bye-bye!"

And he left… again.

"… I see," Pan said. "I guess we'd better go…"

"Pan, before we go, here's that box-thing we got from Plio yesterday," Symboline stated.

"Oh!" was his response, as he took it from his partner.

Symboline watched bewilderedly, as he did something funny with the box. It broke in half, then wore it on his head. It buzzed for a bit. Afterwards, Pan turned to her and said, "I know how to use dig now!"

The Bulbasaur didn't know how, but he was happy and that was all that mattered to her.

After that, the two went to Pokémon Square. They sold some items they got the day before, but kept the Gravelerocks just in case. Then, they bought some more apples.

Next, the two deposited the rest of their money at the Felicity Bank. Symboline decided that she really liked the Persian.

And, finally, Symboline and Pan headed for Mount Steel to save Diglett!

At the base of Mount Steel…

"So, this is Mount Steel," Pan awed. "Diglett's been taken to the peak here…"

"That's right!" came Dugtrio's voice again. He popped up in front of The Erinye, saying, "The peak is the ninth floor! Thank you for helping! Farewell!"

Pan made that funny face again. "… Well, I guess we go…"

And so, they moved onward! Symboline was happy to see all of the new Pokémon there. Like Aron! But, they were all mean, so she had to hit them. They were hard and it hurt when she tackled them.

The Baltoys weren't as hard, but it still made her sad that she had to hit them. They also saw Spearows and Zigzagoons.

_Why are they all so mean?_ Symboline wondered. _Pan doesn't know. I have to remember, though, we're doing this for baby Diglett!_

The two found a shiny ball. Pan told her it was a "Hurl Orb". He said that, if they threw it at a Pokémon, it would push them back. It didn't look that heavy to Symboline, but maybe it was magic!

A little while later, during a battle, a Zigzagoon waved its tail at Symboline and she felt funny. Pan told her to step on the Wonder Tile and she would feel better.

_Pan is so smart!_ the little Bulbasaur decided.

They found some more gummis and an "Escape Orb" as Pan called it. He said they should put it in the storage when they got back, so they had it when they needed it.

_That means I get to visit the Kangaskhan! Yay!_ Symboline's mind chimed.

All of the fighting was getting the two stronger. Pan told her that was good, because the mean Pokémon were getting stronger too.

Symboline was getting so tired of tackling everything that she didn't want to do it anymore. So, on the next Aron that tried to hit them, she used Quick Attack instead. It hurt a little, but it worked!

They saw new Pokémon further up the mountain- like Geodude, Meditite, and Tyrogue. They were just as mad as the rest, though. Symboline hoped that they could find out why all of them were mean soon… She hoped Pan didn't catch a case of the crazies and turn mean, too.

After a little while, Pan and Symboline decided to share an apple and rest a little.

As The Erinye climbed higher, they saw snow! Symboline liked snow! It was cold, but they brought scarves!

When they were fighting a mean Aron, Pan said, "Watch this!"

So, Symboline watched, as he dug a hole in the ground, then shot up from underneath the Aron, sending him flying! He told her that was what the box taught him. This awed the little Bulbasaur to no end.

By the time they got to the seventh floor, Symboline was so tired she could hardly move. Pan said not to worry, though, he'd take care of the fighting and she could rest.

Symboline smiled. _That was nice of him!_

The two found another shiny ball. Pan explained that this one was a "Switcher Orb". And, if she threw it at a Pokémon, it would make them switch places.

The Bulbasaur wasn't sure what that was good for, but Pan said they could sell it, so she took it.

Symboline was exhausted by the time they reached the stairs to the ninth floor, and she didn't think she could fight anymore. Pan said that they were almost there, but could turn back if she didn't think she could do it.

_I don't want to disappoint that baby Diglett,_ she decided. "Let's keep going."


End file.
